Wish
by miss atari
Summary: Roxas asks Axel to meet him at sunset, and a first star wish is made. Can Roxas confess his feelings or will he chicken out? AkuRoku day dedication!


This is actually my second time posting in this fandom, but I didn't like the first story I had started back in May, so I deleted it. Okay, so this is obviously an AkuRoku dedication, as everyone knows today is their day! 8D This little ball of fluff is originally based on a short story I was working on over on fictionpress, but have since discontinued since it's original posting last Sept. The star involvement came from the meteor showers over the past couple nights. Without further ado, I give you the first T rated fic I've done in a long while.

Enjoy! And please, don't be too harsh on me for their OOCness. T_T;

disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine.

* * *

The wind blew gently and the sky darkened as the sun began to set in the distance, ending another uneventful day. Summer vacation was spindling down, and soon school would begin. Roxas sighed unhappily, scrunching his nose up at the mere thought of having to listen to his teachers drone on about subjects he had no interest in. In two weeks the blond would find himself trekking listlessly towards his first block, and if things went the way he intended, he wouldn't be alone in that journey.

Looking upwards, he watched the battle of lavender and orange above the trees as they fought along the skyline. A lone star decorated the dark canvas, and the sound of dried mulch lightly crunching behind him gave away his intruder. Roxas didn't have to turn around to see who it was, as he had already managed to convince the redhead to meet him at the neighbourhood play ground, where they currently resided.

"Make a wish," Axel whispered softly. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"

"I wish I may, I wish I might," Roxas continued where Axel stopped, his words lingering in the night air, "have the wish I wish tonight."

Roxas turned around slightly, caught between the thin chains of his swing, to look at the older teenager as he stood with his hands in the pockets of his worn and tattered black jeans. Axel, who wasn't paying any attention to the small blond, kept his gaze on the sky. His shoulders slumped forwards as he closed his eyes. Had he not been watching Axel, Roxas wouldn't have noticed the confusion that flitted across his face.

Shrugging, he pushed off from the ground and moved upwards, extending his legs out so that he would have more power behind his legs as he curled them under his lithe body only to repeat his first movement in hopes of gaining more airtime. Swinging was a childish way to spend his night, but Roxas wouldn't have had it any other way. It reminded him of a time when his laughter was carefree, when he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders; but mostly, it reminded him of the day he'd met his best friend.

"Did you make a wish, Roxy?" Axel inquired curiously, his trademark smirk present as he spoke.

"I wouldn't tell you if I did, Axel."

"Aw! C'mon! Why not?" The creaking of the swing set indicated that his pyro of a friend had claimed the second swing as his own.

"It won't come true if I tell you," Roxas stated dryly.

"I'll tell you my wish, Roxy!" Axel exclaimed, following Roxas in his climb towards the sky.

Rolling his eyes at Axel's enthusiasm, he dropped his feet to the ground as the heels of his shoes connected with the baseball type mat underneath his person, nearly jerking him from the swing. What was the point in putting those things there? It wasn't to throw kids onto the ground, was it? Huffing in annoyance at almost being thrown to the ground, Roxas watched an oblivious Axel swing higher than he had. The swing set protested weakly under his weight, it's legs pulling out of the ground as Axel continued to assault the air.

"Hey," the redhead slowed down, peeling his eyes off the constellations littering the heavens to look at Roxas. "What'd you want me here for, anyways?"

"What?"

"You invited me here," the other teen came to a stop, much more graceful than Roxas.

Scowling at Axel's perfection in the art of swing stopping, he lightly shrugged. He hadn't expected Axel to question his motives so early on, as the night still owned a few more hours of Roxas's time; of Axel's time as well, the blond hoped. And, had it not been for the fact that he'd randomly obtained the courage to finally spill his secret - or wish - to Axel, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

It had happened out of the blue as Roxas laid in his bed thinking of what he would do during the day while Axel was at work. He was bored, as life tended to get without the fiery redhead around, and it had dawned on him as he stared at the ceiling that he wanted to finally tell Axel how he felt.

Roxas had played the scene many times in his head throughout the day, and each time he found another reason for why he shouldn't do it. Every single time he played the words he would say to Axel, he realized why it wasn't a good idea. What if Axel didn't feel the same? What if Axel had known all along and was just waiting to reject the blond?

What if… What if…

"Roxy?" Axel's voice infiltrated his train of thought.

"W-what?" The blond stammered, casting his gaze down to the ground and tracing the white outline of his shoes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Axe. I'm fine," the boy lied.

"So… Uh, Roxy, if you're not going to tell me what's up, I can leave, right?"

"If you want," Roxas muttered, mentally cursing himself for letting this opportunity slip from between his fingers.

"I'll give you five minutes, Rox. Then I really have to go, I have to work in the morning," yawning, Axel stood up, arched his back and pushed his arms up into the air above his head.

Cerulean eyes took notice of Axel's shirt riding up, exposing his pale abdomen. Roxas knew he was lean, but from what he was seeing, Axel was skinnier than he had imagined. The white wife beater rose delicately as he stretched upwards for a second time, pushing his torso forward teasingly. Had Roxas been paying attention he would have realized that Axel had caught him staring, and therefore, had decided on giving his little blond cohort a show. Only, if he wanted to see more, he would have to spill what was plaguing him. But would he?

"You can start," Axel smirked, slender digits curling into the fabric of his shirt and pulling it down, "four and a half minutes, Roxy. Hurry up."

"What?" Roxas blinked, dragging his eyes from Axel's now clothed stomach to his face. Emerald caught azure, and for a moment, Roxas could only stare at Axel as his words failed him.

"Three minutes."

Was Axel really counting? Since when was he so particular about being told something that could possibly break their friendship?

"I, uh… Well."

Forming a coherent thought was futile as the cogs in his mind worked overtime, trying to borrow the words from his earlier daydream for use. Roxas couldn't tell him, he couldn't give himself away without warning. What was he thinking when he asked Axel to meet him tonight? Damn it!

"Time's up," Axel dejectedly stated, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turning to face the gate he'd used to get into the play ground. Sullenly he smiled back at the blond, his head hanging as he walked towards the gated entrance. Axel sighed, heart heavy, "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"No! Wait, Axel!" The sound of metal frantically clanking against hollow tubes attacked Axel's eardrums, and he froze.

"Axel…"

"Y-yeah?" Axel looked back to witness Roxas running to him, a distraught look plastered on his features as he came to a halt before him. The blond never lifted his eyes from the ground, where he had become accustomed to looking during nervous moments over the course of the last hour. This was noticed by Axel, who lazily turned his back on the open gate before him.

"Roxas," Axel spoke gingerly, removing a hand from his pocket and bringing it up to the younger's chin, "look at me."

Shaking his head, Roxas fought against his heart to listen to the pleading tone of his best friend, finding it harder to resist the redhead as his hand carefully forced him to look up. Their eyes locked instantly, oceanic globes conflicted with regret and sorrow as they met jade orbs. Everything that scared Roxas rested in that scrutinizing gaze. It was like Axel knew, and that horrified him more than anything; the truth in Axel's eyes.

Roxas had always been terrified of the truth, be it good or bad; no matter the situation or consequences. He had tried with all his might to keep himself from ever needing to face the truth, but at the moment, it seemed as though he hadn't tried hard enough.

It wasn't in the blond to put himself out there - to let his feelings be known. All Roxas knew was to keep his guard up, even around Axel, and everything would fall into place. Only, things weren't falling anywhere and it scared Roxas to know that he had finally been cornered, albeit by his own decision. Roxas wished that expressing himself was as easy as everyone made it out to be; especially a certain redhead that was standing inches from him, eyes fixed on Roxas's face.

"Roxy?" Axel vocalized, taking several steps backwards, smile brilliant and reserved.

"Hm?" He responded, clenching his fists at his sides as cool air collided with the bare skin Axel's hand had been covering. He trembled lightly, trying to focus on his thoughts.

"I'm leaving now, okay?" That same cold, rejected tone had woven itself into his words, poisoning what should have been a simple farewell in a way Roxas hated, and it had happened a second time because of his incompetence towards his feelings for his best friend.

"N-no," his voice was small and pleading.

"What was that?" Axel rolled his eyes, annoyed at this game Roxas has chosen to play with him. Nonetheless, he stopped for a second time, but kept his back trained on the blond behind his person.

"I…" Roxas audibly sighed, muttering a few choice words to himself. How was he supposed to do this?

"Roxy, what is it?" Axel closed his eyes, turning to face Roxas and speaking in cold accusation, "you said you wanted to talk to me, but you aren't saying anything. I'm not a mind reader, damn it!"

The harsh way he spoke hit the younger male where it hurt, and for what Roxas knew to be the millionth time that night, he considered walking away without saying a word. In the end they would stop talking for a few days, and then eventually Axel would grow bored of sitting at home when not at work and meander over to see his little blond companion. That was how it always happened, despite the countless times they'd demanded each other stay out of their lives. Still, the way Axel sounded struck him harder than he imagined it would. Roxas flinched, contemplating running away.

"I did," Roxas said, hidden pain evident in the way his body tensed.

"Did? That's an understatement, Roxas. I've already gathered that much." Anger was apparent in his words, his voice, his stance and his eyes when he reopened them.

It seemed that each time Roxas opened his mouth he continued to fuel Axel's rage, and he found himself thinking that Axel probably considered this trip a waste of time. Roxas vaguely wondered what happened between the time Axel came to see him and now. What went wrong? What happened to the Axel that felt like playing at sunset? That was the person Roxas wanted to confess to.

"If that's the case, I'll be going. I have others things to do, and I have to get to be--" Axel paused upon seeing the blond open his mouth, a sign that he wanted to speak; that he was ready to interrupt Axel in the middle of his tirade to say what was on his mind.

Azure eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment as the words he'd been willing out failed him, slipping from him and leaving his mind void. But, he knew he would have to say something to keep Axel from attempting to leave again, so he spoke up regardless.

"I don't want you to leave," Roxas whispered, rejection looming behind his words as he curled into himself, his arms wrapped around his tiny body for warmth, "ever."

Blinking, Axel's eyes widened significantly. Thoroughly confused, he looked to the younger teenager, his head hung against his chest. All it had taken was one simple word and he was hooked, reeled in and captured. Axel's attention was solely on Roxas and nothing else.

The tough exterior he had falsely built crumbled down around him, leaving the redhead in the wake of a blond that was nothing more than a trembling, nervous wreck. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier? He knew Roxas, as he should, but it still escaped him. It didn't hit him the way Roxas had intended, the words made no sense when directed towards him. He would never leave Roxas, even when the blond had moved on with his life. Axel would always be there, in some way or another.

Forest green spheres jumped from everything visible, trying to find something to hold onto. "I don't understand."

Axel had to play this coolly. What if he screwed up and said something wrong? It was already a miracle that Roxas hadn't left, even though the pyro had treated him like dirt and given him ample time to evacuate the area. He couldn't fathom the idea of saying anything to further upset Roxas as he took one long stride toward him.

"What do you mean by 'ever'…?" He asked quietly.

Roxas looked up, eyes full of worry and doubt, gathering Axel's own pair of emerald jewels in an instant. Every emotion that he'd ever felt played on his face, distorting his expression into something completely different; something entirely unreadable. It was all displayed in his eyes, however.

And for the first time that night, Axel knew Roxas had something important to tell him; just he like knew Roxas couldn't find the right words. He had always been like that. Mentally Axel slapped himself, watching the unguarded emotions flicker back and forth in Roxas's eyes.

"What? What is it, Roxas?" Axel questioned soothingly, stepping closer to him and gently taking his hands on his own.

Axel's hands were warm against his icy ones, and it felt absolutely amazing. To him, this is how it should always feel - like the warmth radiating from one delicate touch.

Axel watched him intensely, patient and anticipating the outcome of the night's drama. In his heart he already knew what this was about, but he decided not to antagonize Roxas anymore than he already had. Instead, he opted to wait. He wanted to hear the words fall from Roxas's pink lips.

It had been all he wanted from the moment he realized how he felt for Roxas, and that had been two years before. Curiously, Axel wondered how long Roxas had felt that way. He made a quick mental note to ask him, if not now, then definitely later.

Axel tightened his grip, stroking the back of one hand with his thumb. Such a small action earned him a shiver of satisfaction from Roxas, and in turn, the blond gained an arched brow from Axel.

'_Mm, this feels good_…" Roxas mused, losing himself in the comforting circular motions on his hand and holding back a smile that had been tugging at the corners of his mouth since the moment Axel took his hands.

It was now or never, he knew… but he still remained scared.

Softly sighing, he readied himself for imminent rejection. Rejection had been the biggest contributor when it came to his truth issues, and it had been the only reason he avoided these exact situations. But it was time for things to change, for better or worse. And they were changing, whether he was aware or not.

Their eyes stayed trained on each other's as Axel closed the gap between their bodies, angling himself to look down at Roxas without it being awkward. Roxas looked up, gulping.

A serene smile danced across Roxas's lips, and for a brief moment all worries were set aside. He could feel the therapeutic steady heartbeats coming from Axel against his clothed chest, forcing his heart to beat erratically against his rib cage. He could feel the blood creeping into his cheeks as he got worked up over something as trivial as a heartbeat. Axel, who had taken notice, chuckled lightly at Roxas's obvious discomfort.

"I love you," Roxas murmured confidently, a gentle wisp of breath passing over his barely parted lips.

Axel genuinely smiled at him in return for his endearing words, his signature smirk no where to be found. Roxas had never seen such a breathtaking smile on Axel's face before, and it had been caused by him. It was now, and forever, his favourite.

The moonlight played along Axel's features, and for a brief moment in time, Roxas had forgotten everything as he watched the soft light cascade down Axel's crimson spikes, cross his teardrop tattoos and accentuate his - Roxas's favourite - smile. This was a moment that Roxas would cherish for the rest of his life.

"I know," Axel responded.

He dropped the blond male's hands as he wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. It took a minute for Roxas to register the unfamiliar action, but when he did, it took him no time to link his arms around Axel's body, where they felt most comfortably. Pale, moonlight kissed spikes rested against Axel's chest as Roxas listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat - it was finally pounding as fast as his own.

"So, Roxy. What'd you wish for?" Axel asked, moving a hand up and down the other's back as the other hand rested on the small.

"You," the blond chuckled lightly and leaned back to look up at the redhead, sticking his tongue out.

"Is that so?" He cocked his head to the side, leaning closer towards Roxas's face, his smirk back.

Roxas only nodded before ever-so-lightly brushing his lips along Axel's own. The older teen laughed softly at the timid first kiss as he pressed his lips a little harder against Roxas's mouth, gaining a startled, but rather pleased gasp from the action as he pulled away. Frowning at Axel, he regained his previous postion as he rested his head back against Axel's chest.

"I love you," Axel whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He gently laid a cheek against the other's hair and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Roxas; a mixture of coconut and lime. Roxas smiled once more, swearing to himself that his heart had skipped a beat with Axel's words.

* * *

Read and review, please. Thank you.


End file.
